


maybe it's a ghost, maybe it's maybelline

by fabulousfairytales



Series: in which levi is the personified gay panic and nico loves it [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Schmico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: A mysterious breeze in the house drives Levi up the walls. What's up with that?





	maybe it's a ghost, maybe it's maybelline

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted some fluff okay? and don't sue me for the title, i'm bad with those.

„Listen, I love you and all, but ghosts? Really?” Nico grimaced. It wasn’t new information that his boyfriend was a nerd. But him believing in ghosts was. And he didn’t know what to think about that.

“Hey, I do know that it sounds nuts, but what else do you think this could be? I’ve gone through every single room and the windows are completely sealed. The door is too,” Levi explained, causing the older man shake to his head.

“But… ghosts?” Nico repeated.

“I’m not crazy, I know that it sounds stupid, but for real, what other option is there?”

“Babe, calm down. I know you’re not crazy. I’m just saying –“

“You’re just saying that there must be an explanation, I know, I know.”

“Hm…”

“You know that I don’t _actually_ believe in ghosts, right?” Levi knew that he was weird sometimes. But he was not a nutjob. It’s just that at least it would be an explanation for the breeze in his house with all the doors and windows closed.

“Of course, I know that,” Nico nodded quickly, exhaling in relief. He thought he was slick, but Levi had noticed it and frowned.

“Wow, you do think I’m crazy, don’t you?” Levi squinted at him. He shook his head and left the kitchen to go to the living room, laying down on the mint green couch, staring at the ceiling.

“Babe?” Nico followed and sat down next to him, carefully raising Levi’s head to rest it on his thighs. He gently glided his hand through his boyfriend’s soft brown hair while bending down to kiss his forehead.

“Are you mad?” He asked cautiously.

“No,” Levi replied quiet. He wasn’t mad. He was just cranky, because they haven’t seen each other much lately. Also, he wanted to get to the bottom of this mysterious ghost wind.

“I’m really not,” he added, turning his head to look at Nico’s dark brown eyes, bringing up his hand to touch Nico’s cheek. They hadn’t seen each other as often as they would’ve liked to in the past few days, due to Nico being in the OR non-stop. His boyfriend wasn’t the only one stuck at work. Taryn had a 48-hour shift and Dahlia was covering Casey’s shift who was home for his niece’s graduation. The four interns decided to rent a house together only a few months ago since the rent of Casey’s apartment increased, Taryn had to evacuate her apartment due to a rat infestation, Levi just wanted to get out of his mother’s basement and Dahlia decided to tag along to have a shorter way to work.

During those past days spend mostly alone at home, Levi had noticed the breeze that was blowing through the house. Although all the windows and the front door were brand new and completely windproof.

“I just missed you,” Levi confessed smiling while still caressing his boyfriend’s cheek. The sleeve of his hoodie was sliding off his wrist since it was a bit too big for him. It wasn’t really his hoodie, but his boyfriend’s. Sometimes when they couldn’t see each other for a few days, he would wear Nico’s clothes, just to feel closer to him.

God, he loved this man so much. He never would’ve thought that they would end up right here on this couch together. Never once in a million years he thought that the hot ortho fellow would fall for a clumsy nerd like himself. After Nico’s rejection in the elevator, Levi just felt weird. He felt weird and wanted to leave the city, possibly even the country just so that he won’t have to see Dr. Lincoln’s fellow ever again. He also just wanted to yell at Nico for being an ass back then. Which he did.

He was glad that he didn’t left, because the big storm that made its way through Seattle, trapped him and Nico in the ambulance and got them to finally talk and make up. They made out in there, too.

“I missed you, too,” Nico smiled and gave Levi’s nose a soft peck. Sometimes he still wondered how a person as cute as Levi even exists. He knew from the start that he was genuine and kind, but sometimes it still surprised him.

“It sucks that our shifts are so different right now,” Levi moped. All he wanted was to see his boyfriend more often. And to fall asleep and wake up next to him. But in the past two weeks they mostly just saw each other on their way to work when the other one just left. Today was the first day they were off together in weeks, so they had decided to just not do anything at all. And it was pure bliss.

Nico grinned as he watched Levi fiddle with the string of his hoodie. Technically they were both wearing his hoodies right now, but Nico didn't mind it at all. He loved it when Levi wore his clothes. They were usually a bit too big on him, since Levi and he had a little height difference. Which, he also adored. He just loved everything about Levi. He was kind and compassionate but also so smart and talented and he couldn’t be happier with anybody else.

“Yes, I know,” Nico sighed, “I wish we could spend more time together.”

“Me too,” Levi replied and pulled himself up with help of the back of the couch to be eye to eye with Nico and to kiss him gently. Kissing Nico was just the greatest. It was so calming yet intense at the same time and Levi could lose himself completely in it. However, the moment got interrupted when they heard a window shutting loudly on the other floor.

“What the fuck?” Nico muttered confused. They were alone. Nobody else but them was in the house and they made sure that all the windows were closed. How did one of them even make a sound–

“I’m not saying ghosts… But ghosts,” Levi coughed before getting up to investigate the source of noise.

“Levi! Wait!” Nico hissed and went after him. Whatever this was, it confused the hell out of him. And it didn’t help that when they made it to the second floor, all the doors except the bathroom door were closed. Levi was about to open the first door to Casey’s room, when Nico took his hand and pulled him back.

“Are you insane? This is what dummies in horror movies do before they get stabbed. Do you wanna get stabbed?” Nico asked and pushed Levi behind him to approach the door himself.

“Then why do you even get near the door if you don’t want to get stabbed. I am able to not get stabbed,” Levi whispered. He didn’t even knew why he was whispering. If there was a murderer in the house, he would’ve already heard them. Maybe it was a ghost after all.

“Babe, there could be no knife involved and you’d still get stabbed somehow,” Nico countered dry when he was about to open Casey’s door. To their surprise, Dahlia came out of her room. at the same time. As a reflex, Nico jumped in front of Levi who instinctively hid behind his boyfriend.

“Wow guys, what’s up. Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

“How – When did you come back? We thought nobody was home?” Levi asked confused. They haven’t even left the house today so when did she – Oh no.

“I came back when you were doing it in the kitchen. I hope you cleaned it up though,” she grinned.

“Wh – why didn’t you say something or made a noise or something to let us know you’re home?”

“Oh believe me, you made enough noise,” she smirked.

“Damn right we did,” Nico added with a big grin and fist-bumped Dahlia who was laughing at Levi’s red ears hiding behind his boyfriend’s broad shoulders.

“Oh, by the way, Taryn told me the wind in the house is caused by a broken window in the attic. No idea what happened there. On Thursday somebody will come to fix it. I think Taryn will be there then to let them in, so don’t worry.” Dahlia said and peaced out back into her room, leaving the couple in the corridor.

“We have an attic?” Wow, this house was full of surprises. Next thing might be ghosts. Why was he so obsessed with ghosts today?

“Sounds… cozy, don’t you think?” Nico smirked as Levi wrapped his arms around his body from behind.

“We should probably… check it out soon. Like, really soon,” Levi whispered, pressing his body closer to Nico’s and slipping his hands under his boyfriend’s hoodie, brushing over his stomach. With a pleased smile, he noticed the goosebumps on Nico’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i already said it on my tumblr @marveyspecter (wow, shameless promo), but nico would totally call levi babe, fight me if you disagree. i dare you.   
> also come over if you got any prompts for me! Thanks for reading!


End file.
